


Passion

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	Passion

For the A3! Big Bang 2021 challenge.


End file.
